Cuba
Cuba is located in the northern Caribbean where the Caribbean Sea, Gulf of Mexico and the Atlantic Ocean meet. It is in the east of Mexico, south of Florida and the Bahamas (both American states), west of Haiti and north of Jamaica and the Cayman Islands. The island of Cuba is the largest island in the Caribbean, with an area of 105,006 square kilometres (40,543 square miles), it has the second biggest population after Hispaniola, with over 11 million inhabitants.https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cuba Description Appearance Cuba often shows up in a blue hoodie, with white and black (sometimes) sleeves, red hood and a star-shaped eye patch covering one of his eye (similar to North Korea's). He sometimes wears a red scarf over his hoodie. Personality Cuba is very loyal and optimistic. He always tries to help and protect his friends, even though they don't really need it. He is also known to be very direct and straightforward. Even though he may sometimes seem rude, he is sometimes timid, causing many to invade and bully him but his determination and love for freedom always help him pull through. Cuba is known to be stubborn and likes to hold grudges because he is protective of his opinions but he would understand and accept others over time. Interests Likes * Comida Criolla * Beaches * Dairy * Music * Cinemas * Independence * tobacco (cigars) Dislikes * His homeland being invaded * Avoiding of problems * His friends being hurt or attacked * USA Flag meaning The flag of Cuba, has three blue stripes which represent the three old division of the island, the two white stripes show the strength of independent, the red triangle stands for equality, fraternity and freedom as well as for the blood spilt in the war for independence and the white star symbolizes freedom among the people. https://fotw.info/flags/cu.html History The island of Cuba was inhabited by many Mesoamerican cultures before the arrival of the Spanish in 1492. After the arrival, Spain conquered Cuba and appointed Spanish governors to rule in Havana. In 1762, Havana was occupied by Great Britain, before being returned to Spain in exchange for Florida. A series of rebellions during the 19th century failed to end the Spanish rule. However, the Spanish–American War caused the Spanish to withdraw from the island in 1898, and after the next three-and-a-half years of subsequent US military rule, Cuba gained formal independence in 1902. In the years after its independence, Cuba had big economic development, but also political corruption and a succession of despotic leaders, culminating in the overthrow of the dictator Fulgencio Batista by the 26th of July Movement, led by Fidel and Raúl Castro Ruz, during the 1953–59 Cuban Revolution. Cuba has since been governed as a socialist state by the Communist Party under the leadership of the Castro brothers. In the Cold War, Cuba allied with the Soviet Union after it became socialist. Since the Americans had nuclear missiles in Turkey, France and England, the Soviet Union decided to place nuclear missiles in Cuba, and offered that to Fidel Castro. Castro was reculant at first, but ended up allowing them to place missiles in his country. after the nukes were starting to be placed (and more were on the way) American spy planes caught a few images of the missile bases. John F. Kennedy freaked out, although he had many more nuclear missiles in Turkey, France and England, and ordered a blockade. The Soviet Union said that this was an act of war, and the missiles were for defensive purposes. Fidel sent Khrushchev, (the Soviet Union's dictator at the time) an angry letter, demanding to attack America with the nuclear weapons they had. The Americans were starting to plan an invasion of Cuba, and one day before the invasion was supposed to take place, Khrushchev offered a deal. If America takes the missiles out of Turkey, The Soviet Union will take the missiles out of Cuba. They agreed. The country has been politically and economically isolated by the United States a lot since the Revolution but has gradually gained access to foreign commerce and travel as efforts to normalize diplomatic relations have progressed. Domestic economic reforms are also beginning to modernize Cuba's socialist economy.https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cuba Organizations and Affiliations * Caribbean States Association * Caribbean Tourism Organization (CTO) * Food and Agriculture Organization of the United Nations (FAO) * International Criminal Police Organization * Latin-American Economic System * Latin-American Integration Association * Organization for Education, Science and Culture of the United Nations (UNESCO) * United Nations Politics Government Cuba is a Marxist-Leninist Socialist state, which is socialism based off the ideas of Carl Marx. Since 1965, the country has been controlled by The Communist Party of Cuba. Cuba is a people's democracy, which is not really a democracy, like the liberal democracy in countries like America. Since "democracy" means "people's rule", "people's democracy" means "people's people's rule". This is similar to what we see in mathematics, when 2 negatives make a positive. Cuba is a dictatorship. The leader of Cuba stays the leader of Cuba until they either leave the job or die. Public Views Geography Cuba is an island in the Caribbean. It is the 7th largest island nation, and has the area of 109,884 km2 (42,426 sq mi). Relationships Family * Spain (Mother) * France (Aunt) * Italy (Uncle or grandfather) * Portugal (Uncle) * Romania (Uncle) * United States (Adoptive father/Stepbrother) Friends * USSR "COMRADE!!! Was ally, and helped defend against NATO and everyone else... now he's dead... rest in peace..." * China "Thank for protection for us socialists! Who knows what America will do..." * Vietnam "Fellow socialist comrade!! Great friend." * North Korea "Very thank to you, Korea. Capitalists always messing with us. Thank for military help and support." * India "THANK YOU FRIEND!! Wheat and rice many much of help. I is hope I will be able to repay you someday..." * Russia "Please don't hate me..." * Mexico "Thank you for help in revolution. Am of sorry for insulting you." Neutral * Argentina * South Korea "You and North figure it out before something really terrible happens..." Enemies * Canada * Ukraine "Watch out for Russia." * Israel "Fine. You exist. But I support Palestine more." * Portugal * Spain * United Kingdom * Brazil * United States "GET OUT AMERICA!! kind of" Opinions USSR USSR and Cuba have a very constructive relationship as they are quite close. They both have a negative relationship with America causes them to form an alliance. USSR supported Cuba after his revolution and also lend Cuba some of his missiles to help Cuba protect himself from America. Cuba was very grateful of USSR's help. After the dissolution of USSR, Cuba missed him greatly and valued their past friendship very much.https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Foreign_relations_of_Cuba China China is still one of Cuba's closest friends even though they have had differences during the Cold War, with Cuba siding with USSR while China opposing for having a different view in Communism. China also helped Cuba a lot in trading and helping Cuba with his difficulties, and to repay him, Cuba always try to be helpful and often assists in helping China with his problems.https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Foreign_relations_of_Cuba Vietnam Vietnam and Cuba's relationship is often described as "loyal friends". Cuba is overprotective of Vietnam and wants to protect him from nearly everything, even risking himself for Vietnam, even though Vietnam doesn't really need it.https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Foreign_relations_of_Cuba Cuba often refers to Vietnam as a brother, a comrade or even his saviour because Vietnam had helped him with many problems. Cuba hopes his relationship with Vietnam will be "more than friends" one day secretly.https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Foreign_relations_of_Cuba Argentina Argentina and Cuba are good friends and they love to help each other out but they often encounter problems because of their geological position.https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Foreign_relations_of_Cuba North Korea Cuba was one of North Korea's close allies and stayed pretty good friends with him, surprisingly (because its North Korea). North Korea is a bit of an "example" to Cuba, and Cuba kind of admires him. Cuba is one of the only countries who doesn't see him as an absolute cruel and horrible dog, and they are close friends. India Cuba was great friends with India as well. (Wow, Cuba has a lot of friends) India would help Cuba if he ended up in a bad situation. Canada Canada stayed good friends with Cuba for a long time, even during the Cold War, despite pressure from America. Canada tries to help Cuba out a lot. Russia After the Soviet Union collapsed, Cuba wanted to become friends with as many strong countries as possible. because America exists. Cuba, of course, turned to Russia. at first Russia was reluctant, but eventually they became great friends, almost as if Russia was the Soviet Union. Brazil Brazil wants to help Cuba's living standards and human rights, but Cuba is being a bit stubborn. Mexico Mexico helped Cuba during the communist revolution. Cuba once said "Mexican kids knew Mickey Mouse better than national heroes of their own country" and Mexico was offended. They are cool with each other now. South Korea Ukraine Israel Portugal America America and Cuba are definitely not the best of friends. After Cuba became a Socialist and allied with the Soviet Union, America thought of Cuba as an enemy and a threat to him. When the Soviet Union collapsed, Cuba and America tried to have better relations, and, well.. its still a work in progress. America abandoned the trade embargo on Cuba, and they don't hate each other as much anymore. Spain United Kingdom Trivia These are not factual but is what the community thinks. * Cuba is often shipped with Vietnam. * China helped Cuba fix his refrigerator once. * Cuba is kind of mean to his siblings, but also helps out when they need him. Reference Category:Caribbean Category:The Americas Category:Country Category:Latin countries Category:Characters Category:Everything Category:Christian Countries Category:Catholic Countries Category:Atheist Countries Category:Island Countries Category:Hispanics Category:Republics Category:North America Category:OAS Members Category:Secular Countries Category:Dictatorships